Justin James
Justin James is a wrestler from the world of CAW. He is currently signed to YWE & DWF. He is a former YWE United States Champion, he has also formed a team with Red Dread known as J2Red and has won the YWE Tag Team Championship at one point. YWE (2011-present) Feuding & Teaming with Red Dread At Judgement Day 2011, he debuted backstage when someone mysteriously attacked Tee Huffer. It would be revealed that he attacked Huffer and that his name was Justin James. At the Bash, he made his singles debut when he defeated Red Dread. At Breaking Point, James defeated Red Dread in a rematch. At Survivor Series, James along with PJ Skillz & his rival Red Dread would represent Team Smackdown where after he was eliminated he distracted Red Dread long enough for Rocker to eliminate him. Sooner or Later, James would start to go after the Tag Titles but didn't have a partner. At Wrestlemania 3, his former rival Red Dread agreed to team with him where James would win his first Championship. After Wrestlemania they were both drafted to RAW. At Extreme Rules, they successfully defended the title against Former Intercontinental Champions PJ Skillz & Scott Razor. At Nitro, they would defeat Hammeth Seth & Jeff Evascene after Jeff walked out on Seth. At Money In The Bank, James & Red declared that there no other team that they haven't beaten so they decided to have an Open Challenge where they would face the debuting Dark Angels but decided to intentionally get countouted. At Summerslam they lost the titles to the Dark Angels due to the stipulation if the lost by Countout they would lose the title. In November they decided to go by J2Red At the Royal Rumble, J2 Red were supposed to face The Bro Code for the titles but were attacked by the Dark Angels then later they would attack both teams. At Elimination Chamber, J2 Red would actually get their match but would lose to them. At Wrestlemania 4, they competed in a 4 way Tag Team Match for the titles but would once again lose to the Bro Code. At Extreme Rules, they would defeat Fayth in a Handicap Match. At Money In the Bank, James would compete in the RAW MITB match but would fail to retrive the briefcase. Pursuit of the YWE United States Championship At Summerslam, James would compete in a 4 way Match for the U.S. Title but would lose to Domination. Frustrated, he stole the title. At Night of Champions, he would give back the title after he lost to Ginji in a Ladder Match. At Vengeance, James would end Gold Stallion's streak in a match. At Survivor Series, James would win his first singles title after he defeated Domination for the title. At TLC, he successfully defended the title against Domination in a Hardcore Match. At the Royal Rumble, Justin James would enter at No.4 where he would eliminate a returning British Hero, but he would be eliminated by Jay Samoa. At Elimination Chamber, Justin would lose the title back to Domination in an Extreme Rules Match. JJ would have his rematch for the title at Wrestlemania 5 against Ginji (formerly Domination) and Kid Wild. At Wrestlemania 5, J2 would lose to Kid Wild in the Triple Threat Match for the U.S. Title that also included Ginji. At Extreme Rules, J2 would lose to Kid Wild in a Singles Match for the U.S. Title. At Over The Limit, J2 would compete in a Battle Royal for the now reactivated Hardcore Title, but he would lose after he was eliminated by Azrael. On RAW Supershow 2000 Sub Special, Justin James would lose a Singles Match to Crazy One. At Vengeance, Justin James would continue his losing streak against Azrael in a Singles Match. Singles Competition & US Champion Soon after YWE would enter a 2 year hiatus and wouldn't return til a house show in 2016 called YWE All Extreme. At Royal Rumble, Justin James would enter the rumble match at No.7 and would be eliminated by Paul Omega. Justin James would claim that now that Red Dread has been released by YWE, it is his chance to make a name for himself in singles competition. At Fastlane, Justin James defeated Azrael. At Wrestlemania 6, Justin would team up with Diamond Deuce & Mr. Amazing to lose to DJ Hero & Mo' Money in a 6 Man Tag Team Match. After the match, Justin James would get into a conflict with Diamond Deuce and would storm out of the ring. At Extreme Rules, Justin James would defeat Diamond Deuce. At Nitro, Justin James would defeat Brett Storm, Diamond Deuce & Paul Omega to become No.1 Contender to the United States Championship. At Money in the Bank Justin James defeat Cipher and won United State title for second time. At Summerslam, Justin James would lose the US Title back to Cipher in a rematch. At Hell in a Cell he lose again to Cipher in a rematch. At Survivor Series Justin James beat Cipher to become United State Champion for third time in his career, also he tied Shadow's reign record with 3. At Battleground Justin would lose the title against Max Mercury in a Triple treat match also involving Cipher. At Royal Rumble 2018 James would lose again to Max Mercury in a single match for the US title. DWF (2017-present) Season 3: Tag Team Champion Justin James would debut alongside Red Dread on the DWF Draft where they were selected to be part of the War Zone Roster. At Backlash, J2 Red was supposed to take on Sex-Mex (Mario Sanchez & Vixx) for the Tag Titles, but they were attacked backstage by Rebellion (David Mill & Dustin Martinez). At Vengeance, J2 Red would eventually get their Tag Title Match, this time against Rebellion, and wound up defeating them for the Tag Titles. At Summerslam, J2 Red would retain their titles against ECW World Tag Team Champions The Mega Stars (Aaron & Kurt Angus). At No Way Out J2 Red would lose the tag team titles against M.A.P. (Manny Lopez & J Money) Championships and Accomplishments YWE: *YWE United States Champion - 3x *YWE Tag Team Champion - 1x with Red Dread *2013 Feud of the Year DWF: *DWF Tag Team Champion - 1x with Red Dread Category:CAW Category:YWE